Varys
Varys, sometimes called the Spider, is a major character in the second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth seasons. He initially appeared as a recurring character in the first season and debuted in "Lord Snow". He is played by starring cast member Conleth Hill. Varys is a eunuch and was the Master of Whisperers on the King's Small Council until he is forced to flee King's Landing with Tyrion Lannister. He is a skilled manipulator and commands a network of informants across two continents. Varys' true loyalties are eventually revealed to be to Daenerys Targaryen (though she herself is initially unaware of this), as he believes her rule would be the best way to preserve peace and prosperity in the Seven Kingdoms. He and Tyrion travel to Meereen in the hopes of serving as her advisers. Biography Background Varys was born across the Narrow Sea in Lys. He was born a slave, and as a child he traveled with a troupe of actors all around the different Free Cities until a sorcerer in the city of Myr made an offer Varys's master couldn't refuse. Varys was sold to the sorcerer, who gave him a potion that made him unable to move or speak but didn't dull his perceptions or sense of pain, and emasculated him (cutting off his testes and penis both) so he could use his sexual organs in a magical ritual, burning them in a brazier. When the sorcerer had thrown Varys's genitals in the brazier, the fire turned blue and a voice replied back. Afterward, the sorcerer had no more use for Varys and threw him in the streets to die. Instead, Varys resolved to live no matter what: begging, stealing, and selling the sexual use of what parts remained to him, doing anything to survive. He also became an excellent thief, but soon learned that stolen information was often a far more valuable commodity than any physical goods, and he worked his way up from the slums of Myr. He became a master spy and information trafficker, and his influence and reputation grew so great that he eventually found himself as a member of the Small Council in the Seven Kingdoms. His experience at the hands of the sorcerer had also left him with a bitter hatred for magic and its practitioners."And Now His Watch is Ended" ]]As a member of the King's Small Council, he serves as the Master of Whisperers, the King's foremost spymaster and intelligence agent. He holds no inherited title, castle, or lands in Westeros, but is called "Lord" as a courtesy due to his position on the council, which traditionally is made up of high lords.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of King's Landing - Varys entry When the Mad King arrested Brandon Stark for threatening Prince Rhaegar, Varys and the rest of the Small Council urged the King to pardon Brandon on the grounds that he was the heir to Winterfell and the Prince had abducted his sister. However, the King refused to heed their advice and had both Brandon and his father brutally executed. This led to a rebellion that ultimately toppled the Targaryen dynasty.Robert's Rebellion (Histories & Lore) When the Mad King's former Hand Tywin Lannister arrived at King's Landing with the entire Lannister army at his back, professing loyalty to his beleaguered King after the rebels' resounding victory at the Battle of the Trident, Varys warned Aerys not to open the gates, as did Tywin's own son in the Kingsguard, Jaime Lannister. However, Grand Maester Pycelle told Aerys what he wanted to hear: that he could trust Lord Tywin. So Aerys opened the gates and Tywin sacked the city, and Jaime wound up stabbing Aerys in the back."Kissed by Fire" Despite his previous loyalty to the Targaryens, Varys was pardoned by the new King Robert Baratheon and allowed to keep his position on the Small Council under the advice of his Hand, Jon Arryn. Varys is bald and tends towards fat, due to his castration. He often puts on the public persona of being nothing more than a pudgy man well suited to the pleasantries of court life; humble, obsequious, fawning, and a little effeminate. This is simply a facade that Varys has developed, which often leads those who do not know him well to underestimate him as a cheerful and vapid flatterer. In reality he is a cunning and ruthless manipulator of court politics, on-par with Master of Coin Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish, with whom he frequently spars. Unlike Baelish, Varys insists that his goals are to achieve what he honestly feels is best for the realm, though of course, what he and the current King feel is best might be two separate things."Baelor" He is disparagingly known as "The Spider" due to his vast web of intelligence sources. His sophisticated intelligence network - one of the largest in the world - spans both Westeros and Essos, as far as Vaes Dothrak and even Qarth."You Win or You Die""The Prince of Winterfell" He refers to his agents and sources of information- many of which are low-born children- as his "little birds". Unlike Baelish, however, Varys is not indifferent or cruel towards his employees; he educates them and provides them with protection in return for the information they bring him. One of his jobs is to keep an eye on the movements of Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen and ensure they do not become a threat to King Robert's reign. Season 1 The Hand of the King, Jon Arryn, dies unexpectedly, causing King Robert Baratheon to ride north with the intention of asking Eddard Stark to replace him. The Small Council are left to run the Kingdoms in his absence."Winter is Coming" Eddard is summoned to the Small Council upon his arrival in King's Landing. Varys greets him as he enters, telling him that the council members heard about his "troubles on the Kingsroad" and that they pray for Joffrey's recovery. Eddard curtly responds, "A shame you didn't say a prayer for the butcher's son", which disconcerts Varys. During Eddard's first meeting he learns that Robert has ordered a tournament to honor his appointment and that the realm has descended into debt."Lord Snow" Varys provides Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish with intelligence that Catelyn Stark is traveling to the city incognito. She brings news of an assassin being sent to kill her son Bran. They meet with Catelyn and attempt to identify the dagger used by the catspaw. Varys is surprised when Littlefinger says that he lost the dagger in a wager to Tyrion Lannister. Varys joins the rest of the Small Council to discuss the rise in crime in the city as a result of the tournament. He is concerned about the capacity of the City Watch to cope. In a private meeting with Eddard, Grand Maester Pycelle implies that Varys was involved with Jon Arryn's death, poison being a favored weapon of eunuchs."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Varys meets with Eddard Stark and frankly tells him that King Robert is a fool and likely doomed unless Eddard can save him. He confirms that Jon Arryn was murdered with a poison called the Tears of Lys and implicates the deceased Ser Hugh of the Vale in the murder, though he is unable to pinpoint who ordered the killing. He claims to be a man of honor, like Eddard, who only wants to keep the realm stable and at peace."The Wolf and the Lion" .]] In the passages under the Red Keep, Varys meets with his ally, the Magister Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos, the man who secretly harbored the last remaining Targaryen heirs, Viserys and Daenerys, and arranged the wedding of the latter to Khal Drogo. Varys informs Illyrio of how the new Hand of the King, Eddard Stark, now has the same genealogy book that his predecessor read, and has met Robert's bastard son Gendry; the same evidence which led Jon Arryn to discover the truth about Queen Cersei's children. Illyrio suggests the possibility that the same fate may befall Lord Stark as did his predecessor, but Varys states Eddard Stark is not the same man as Arryn was. Furthermore, he assures Illyrio that the conflict between the Lannisters and the Starks will soon escalate into a civil war. Illyrio protests that a war will not serve their purpose right now, since Khal Drogo is not yet ready to send his army of Dothraki to invade Westeros for Viserys, thus reviving the Targaryen Dynasty. However, Varys protests there is no way of delaying the incoming conflict, so the Dothraki must be urged to move faster, since "this is no longer a game for two players." Illyrio replies that it never was. Their discussion is overheard by Arya Stark, who is with them in the tunnels under the Red Keep. Arya tries to warn her father about what she heard, but she doesn't know who the speakers were, and out of context, all she understood was that her father has "found the bastard", that "the wolves are fighting the lions", and "something about the savage." Despite Varys's meeting with Illyrio, later at a Small Council meeting he seemingly supports King Robert's proposal to assassinate Daenerys Targaryen. Varys has a tense confrontation with Littlefinger. Varys reminds Littlefinger of the incriminating information he holds: Varys knows of the illegalities going on in Littlefinger's brothels and his implication of Tyrion in the attempted murder of Bran. In turn, Littlefinger reveals he knows that Varys met with Illyrio for some reason kept secret from the King and Council. Varys is present when Eddard is arrested for treason after delivering Robert's proclamation naming him protector of the realm. Varys visits Eddard in the dungeons. He is incredulous that Eddard trusted Littlefinger over him, and even more so that he warned Cersei what he was going to do. Eddard says that he wanted to extend mercy to Cersei's children, whom Robert would have killed if he'd known the truth. Varys bluntly tells Eddard that his mercy is what killed King Robert, to Eddard's shame. He also informs him that all of his household servants have been slaughtered, and his daughter Sansa taken prisoner, though he also informs him (truthfully) that his younger daughter Arya managed to escape the Red Keep, and not even his own spies can locate her. Varys then tells him that Catelyn also no longer holds Tyrion as her prisoner, meaning that the Starks have nothing to barter with for Eddard's life. When Eddard suggests that Varys should just kill him, Varys says "Not today, my lord." As he departs, Eddard asks Varys who he truly serves: Varys, in a rare display of honesty, replies "The realm, my lord. Someone must"."The Pointy End" Varys returns to Eddard in his cell and informs him that Sansa appeared before the King to plead for his life. He tells him that Robb has called up an army and is marching them south. The situations of Eddard and those he cares about are precarious, but Eddard could help everyone and calm the realm if he confesses. Varys thinks that Ned, himself, may be spared if he will acknowledge the legitimacy of King Joffrey Baratheon. Eddard refuses, saying that he cares more for his honor than for his life. Varys changes his mind by reminding him that continued defiance could endanger Sansa. Varys is present at Eddard's trial outside the Great Sept of Baelor. The onlookers are stunned when Joffrey orders Eddard's public execution despite his confession. Varys, Cersei, and the Council try to intervene, but can only watch as Eddard is beheaded in front of a horrified Sansa and the jeering crowd. As Eddard's headless body is dragged away, Varys stares at the ground, clearly disgusted by the spectacle, and later runs to aid Sansa as she faints from shock. Varys is present in Joffrey's court when the King sentences the singer Marillion to be maimed for mocking the royal family."Fire and Blood" Season 2 Varys continues to serve King Joffrey Baratheon. Queen Regent Cersei Lannister orders the city closed to refugees from the War of the Five Kings. She is furious when her brother Tyrion Lannister is made acting Hand of the King by their father Lord Tywin Lannister."The North Remembers" Varys discovers that Tyrion has brought his lover Shae with him, despite being instructed not to by Tywin. Varys lets Tyrion know that he is aware but will keep Tyrion's secrets; Tyrion warns Varys not to threaten him or he'll have him disposed of. To this, Varys points out that he has survived the fall of many kings in his current position of power (due to his usefulness), and therefore Tyrion should not be threatening him."The Night Lands" Tyrion involves an unwitting Varys in a plot to test the loyalty of the Small Council. He gives each member a different version of a marriage alliance involving Myrcella Baratheon and waits to see who will reveal the information to Cersei. Pycelle exposes himself as Cersei's man and Tyrion has him arrested. Varys compliments him on the scheme afterwards, remarking that "a very small man can cast a large shadow". He later assists Tyrion in installing Shae as a handmaiden to the captive Sansa Stark."What is Dead May Never Die" Varys helps Tyrion to plan the defense of King's Landing against an impending attack by King Stannis Baratheon. After both of them privately disparage Joffrey, Varys compliments Tyrion on his ability to play "the Game" and his effectiveness as Hand. He them tells Tyrion that Daenerys Targaryen lives and has hatched three dragons; he ominously remarks that when they are grown, her enemies (including them) will have nowhere to hide. Tyrion prefers to focus on the problem at hand, remarking "One Game at a time, my friend" Varys provides Tyrion with a map of the tunnel network under the city. He warns Tyrion that their success depends on his leadership. He relays rumors of Stannis' conversion to the Lord of Light and tells Tyrion that he despises the dark arts practiced by Stannis' adviser Melisandre. The Battle of the Blackwater is won, thanks to Tyrion's ingenious defensive tactics and the timely arrival of a host of House Lannister and House Tyrell cavalry under the command of Tywin and Ser Loras Tyrell. Tyrion is betrayed and wounded by Ser Mandon Moore during the fighting."Blackwater" Varys attends court as Joffrey rewards Tywin, Loras, and Littlefinger for their service. Varys visits the recuperating Tyrion and sadly informs him that his father is being given all of the credit for the victory and that he has relieved Tyrion as Hand of the King, that the members of the hill tribes have been paid and sent back to the Vale. and that Bronn has been removed from command of the City Watch. He also suggests that Queen Cersei was responsible for Ser Mandon's treachery and leaves Tyrion alone with Shae. Varys also approaches Ros and recruits her as a spy in Littlefinger's brothel."Valar Morghulis" Season 3 Tywin Lannister calls the first meeting of the Small Council since he arrived in the city and assumed his position as Hand of the King. He has the meeting place changed to a room next to his own quarters, asserting his dominance. Tywin arrives early and has all of the council members called in at once, with seats on only one side of the table, as a non-verbal test to see how each of them reacts around him. Petyr Baelish ambitiously pushes his way past everyone else to be the one who sits closest to Tywin. Varys rolls his eyes at Littlefinger's naked ambition and lets him pass, content to sit in the second-closest seat (for now). Tywin is upset with the three advisors, noting that between them, they possess the greatest number of spies in the world, yet none of them can locate his son Jaime, even though the entire Northern army has heard of his escape. Varys says they are trying but he simply cannot be found. Tywin asks what news there is of the war, and Varys reports that Robb has taken the bulk of his army to Riverrun for his grandfather's funeral, while leaving Lord Roose Bolton in command of Harrenhal. Varys makes a jab at Littlefinger's recent, titular promotion as Lord of Harrenhal, noting that this makes Roose Bolton the current Lord of Harrenhal in practice if not in name."Walk of Punishment" Tyrion meets with Varys, who is in the middle of prying open a large wooden crate. Tyrion asks Varys to help him confirm who sent Ser Mandon Moore to kill him during the Battle of the Blackwater. Varys says he would like to help, but the most he has are whispers that it was Cersei, but only whispers, and he cannot confirm who gave the order. Tyrion wants to know with certainty if it was his sister so he can take revenge. Varys uses this opportunity to finish a conversation they were having on the eve of the battle, in which Varys promised to reveal how he was castrated. Varys says that he used to be a slave in a traveling troupe that passed through all of the Free Cities, but once when he was in Myr he was sold to a sorcerer. The sorcerer gave him a potion which temporarily paralyzed him while still leaving him fully aware and able to experience pain, and then he cut his genitals off, root and stem (shaft and testes). The sorcerer needed his genitals as a sacrifice for a spell, and he burned Varys' genitals in a brazier of fire. What Varys has had recurrent nightmares about to this day is not the sorcerer, or the knife, or the pain...but that when the sorcerer prayed to the blue flames in his ceremony, a voice clearly answered him from the flames. Whether it was a god or a demon or simply parlor tricks Varys never knew, as the sorcerer threw him out into the street to die. But he was determined to live, to spite the sorcerer, and one day get his revenge on him. Varys did whatever it took to claw his way up into a position of influence in the world: first, to survive he would beg, steal, or sell the sexual use of the parts of his body he still had. Increasingly, he discovered that stealing men's secrets was far more profitable than anything physical which could be stolen, and in time, he worked his way up from the slums of Myr to the Small Council in King's Landing. This is why Varys has always hated those who claim to wield magical powers, and particularly why he opposed Stannis Baratheon, who relies on the Red Priestess Melisandre. As Varys finishes his tale, he finally finishes prying the last nail out of the crate and opens it - revealing none other than the elderly sorcerer, the same one that castrated Varys so many years ago. He is still alive but gagged, and was shipped to Varys in the crate. Using his own life as an example, Varys thus urges Tyrion to be patient, and his revenge will come to him in time. Varys then closes the lid of the box again, with the sorcerer still inside. Varys then visits Ros, who has been secretly spying on Littlefinger for him. He is surprised to hear her report from the other prostitutes in the brothel on the prodigious activities of one Podrick Payne. Varys is perplexed as to what exactly happened; Ros says the girls told her he wasn't particularly large or anything, so much as what he did, but when she repeatedly asked them what exactly that was, the most they could say is that it was "hard to describe". She then reports on how frequently Littlefinger has visited Sansa Stark, and says she thinks he is obsessed with her, and wants to smuggle her out of the city. He asks why she thinks this is true, and she presents a stolen copy of the ship's manifest for the boat that will take Littlefinger to the Vale. Varys is surprised that Ros is literate and asks what obvious point it is that he doesn't see. She points out that the manifest specifies that there will be two feather beds, and Varys realizes Littlefinger would only pay the extra money for someone other than himself if it was Sansa. Varys meets with Olenna Tyrell. They walk through the gardens, and while Olenna remains pleasant she instantly sees through all of Varys' pleasantries. Varys is verbally outmatched, for once, and she asks him to just get to the point. He says that he is extremely worried that Littlefinger is going to try to take control of Sansa Stark: with Robb Stark's younger brothers presumed dead at Winterfell, and Arya Stark missing and presumed dead for over a year, Sansa is Robb's legal heir. The War of the Five Kings is not going well for the Starks now, and if Robb were to be defeated and die, the man who marries Sansa controls the North. Varys adds that while he enjoys verbally sparring with Baelish, he is truly horrified by the man. While they are all engaged in the intrigues and murders of court politics, Baelish has utterly no limits on what he will do to achieve power: he would burn the entire realm down if it meant he could be king of the ashes. Olenna agrees and says that the solution is rather obvious."And Now His Watch is Ended" He talks with Baelish in the Great Hall about the Iron Throne, and Littlefinger's belief that the realm is a fiction. Varys says that without it, there would be chaos, which he characterizes as a pit. Littlefinger disagrees, saying it is a ladder that few are willing to climb. He reveals that he knew of Ros' agreement with Varys to spy on Baelish, and so gave her to Joffrey, who murdered her."The Climb" Varys is a guest at the wedding of Sansa Stark and Tyrion Lannister. He stands with the rest of the Small Council near the feet of the Father's statue. Varys later attends the wedding feast and can be seen speaking with Sansa as Tyrion has another confrontation with Tywin."Second Sons (episode)" Varys is later present when the Small Council discusses the Red Wedding. He doesn't bother to hide his disgust when Joffrey announces his intention to serve Robb Stark's severed head to Sansa at his wedding. He also looks visibly nervous when Joffrey lashes out at Tywin and accuses him of hiding in Casterly Rock while Robert Baratheon did all the real work in the War of the Usurper. Later that day, Varys seeks out Shae and tells her that Tyrion is the last hope for the current regime, but Shae is a liability that Tyrion and the realm cannot afford. He offers her a pouch of diamonds with which to start a new life in the Free Cities, but she declines. Season 4 Varys meets Tyrion on the way to Joffrey's breakfast, warning him that Cersei knows about Shae, and that Tyrion urgently needs to get her away from King's Landing. Unable to persuade Shae of the danger she is in, Tyrion requests Varys lie to save her, but he refuses; reminding Tyrion that Tywin never makes idle threats, making it too dangerous even for a member of the Small Council. Varys is at Joffrey's wedding feast and is disgusted with Joffrey's entertainment."The Lion and the Rose" When Podrick Payne visits Tyrion, Tyrion asks if Varys will vouch for him, but Pod reveals that Varys has already been called as a witness for Cersei."Breaker of Chains" Varys is present during Tommen's coronation and bows to the King himself along with Pycelle and other Lords and Ladies."First of His Name" Varys attends a Small Council meeting, and informs the council about Sandor Clegane being spotted in the Riverlands killing Lannister men. Tywin asks what could they do to make a common soldier kill the Hound, Varys replies by paying them silver. Varys then tells them about Daenerys and her army, her dragons, and her rule over Meereen. Cersei says it dosen't matter because they're just babies but Varys tells her that they are not babies anymore. Varys also mentions that Jorah Mormont and Barristan Selmy joined her cause and Jorah is no longer spying for Varys. Tywin asks if Varys can get a spy in Meereen, and he replies that he can. Right after the meeting, Varys and Oberyn Martell meet in the throne room and talk about Oberyn's travels to Essos, and Oberyn asks how Varys came to the situation he is in. Varys says that it is a long story that he only tells to people he trusts (referring to Tyrion); they then talk about Varys before he was cut. Varys says he never was interested in sexual pleasures, because desire destroys men so that they can't set out for other goals. He turns and looks at the throne as he leaves, leaving Oberyn confused. At Tyrion's trial, Varys testifies against Tyrion, giving evidence of what he said to Joffrey after the Red Wedding. As Varys leaves the stand, Tyrion asks if he can ask Varys a question. He is allowed, and he reminds Varys of what he said to Tyrion after the Blackwater, then asks him if he forgot about what he said. Varys looks at Tyrion sadly (implying that he didn't want to testify against his friend) and replies that he never forgets."The Laws of Gods and Men" Varys is present during Tyrion's trial by combat and witnesses Oberyn's gruesome death at the hands of Gregor Clegane."The Mountain and the Viper" Varys helps Jaime Lannister free Tyrion from imprisonment and flee to Essos. Varys waits for Tyrion to seek him as Jaime had told him to do, only for Tyrion not to come straight away and to show up later with his face covered in blood. Varys suspects Tyrion has done something terrible, but places him in a crate, which is then loaded onto a ship. Varys hears the bells being tolled from the Red Keep, and decides to leave with Tyrion."The Children" Season 5 Following their escape from King's Landing, Varys and Tyrion arrive at the manse of Illyrio Mopatis in Pentos. It is here that Varys reveals his true allegiance to House Targaryen and how he hopes that restoring Daenerys Targaryen to the Iron Throne will save Westeros from itself. However, Tyrion, miserable from his escape experience, is mainly interested in drinking himself to death. Later, the two meet again, and Tyrion asks why he set him free. Varys simply states that Jaime asked him to and it would have been dangerous to say no to the Kingslayer. Tyrion still wonders why Varys risked so much in order to free him. Varys once again states that he did it for the Seven Kingdoms. Tyrion believes that the Seven Kingdoms is a lost cause at this point, as the powerful will always prey on the powerless. Varys believes that they have grown so accustomed the horrors that they know nothing else, but believes that restoring Daenerys Targaryen to the throne is the only way to end such horror. Reluctantly, Tyrion finally agrees to travel to Meereen in order to meet the Mother of Dragons."The Wars to Come" Tyrion and Varys depart Pentos in a large carriage. Tyrion remains despondent, and as he promised, he is continuing to drink himself into a stupor. Varys explains that they are travelling to Meereen by way of Volantis. Varys points out that Tyrion was an effective ruler when he was acting Hand of the King, and that each of them were outsiders due to their deformities (a eunuch and a dwarf). They enjoyed accumulating power, he says, but they also wall themselves off from other people, like hiding inside of a large carriage as they are now - but deep down they were never satisfied being separate from society. Tyrion is unmoved from his depression, and continues to insist that he's tired of being confined in a box of some sort. Varys, however, again warns him that he must remain hidden, and it is unsafe to be seen publicly: Cersei has promised a lordship to any man who brings her his head. Tyrion scoffs and rhetorically asks if Cersei is going to kill every dwarf in the world in the hope of eventually catching him."The House of Black and White" On the outskirts of Volantis, Tyrion finally forces Varys to let him out for a walk. The pair explore the slave markets and brothels of Volantis, observing the sermon of a Red Priestess before finally settling on a brothel. Although Varys is able to keep an eye on Tyrion for much of their excursion, he eventually loses track of him, and Tyrion is kidnapped by Jorah Mormont."High Sparrow" When he finally reaches Meereen, Tyrion tells Daenerys of Varys's loyalty to House Targaryen. Daenerys remains skeptical, having been told of how Varys was responsible for sending the assassins against her on Robert's orders. Tyrion counters that Varys had to do that to survive and that he may have even been responsible for saving her life when she was still a baby. It's not clear if her opinion of Varys has changed, but she accepts Tyrion into her service."Hardhome" After the Harpy ambush at Daznak's Pit and Daenerys' flight on Drogon, Varys surprises Tyrion by nonchalantly walking up to him on the walls of Meereen. He teases Tyrion about "abandoning" him in Volantis – but fortunately, his little birds, who sing in the east as well as the west, told him about Tyrion arriving in Meereen and finding favor with Daenerys. With Meereen on the brink of civil war, Varys reminds Tyrion that he is the only person in Meereen with experience in governing a city where everyone wants to kill each other. Tyrion smiles and tells Varys that he needs him and his spies if Daenerys' reign over Meereen is to survive. He admits that he missed Varys' presence and counsel, to which Varys cheerfully replies, "Oh, I know.""Mother's Mercy" Season 6 Varys and Tyrion explore Meereen in disguise in order to locate the Sons of the Harpy. Encountering a starving woman and her child, Tyrion offers her some money, though due to his awful Valyrian, she believes he intends to eat her baby until Varys assures her this is not the case. Pressing on, they contemplate the situation in Meereen before witnessing a Red Priest preaching to former slaves to fight for their freedom instead of waiting for Daenerys. Determining that the Sons are organized under a leader, Varys assures Tyrion it is only a matter of time before his little birds find this person. Suddenly, they come across several Meereenese running away from something. Investigating, Varys is shocked to find that the Sons have burned every ship in the harbor."The Red Woman" Back inside the Great Pyramid, Varys asks Grey Worm if the Unsullied are searching for the person who burned the Meereenese fleet and informs Tyrion that Astapor and Yunkai have returned to the slave trade. He then accompanies Tyrion to the dragon pit at the latter's suggestion and witnesses him freeing Viserion and Rhaegal. Once the dragons have been unchained, Varys quickly leaves the catacombs with Tyrion, who asks the eunuch to punch him at the next crazy idea."Home" Later, Varys interrogates Vala, a prostitute in league with the Sons of the Harpy, who personally betrayed and murdered members of the Unsullied and Second Sons. In exchange for her cooperation, he promises her and her son safe passage on a ship bound for Pentos and a bag of silver to start anew. Once the information has been obtained, Varys informs Tyrion, Missandei and Grey Worm that the Masters of Astapor, Yunkai, and even Volantis are collectively funding the Sons rebellion. Tyrion then asks Varys to contact his little birds in all three cities in order to arrange a meeting with the Masters."Oathbreaker" Appearances Behind the scenes *Conleth Hill reprised his role as Varys in the 2012 role-playing game Game of Thrones. *Varys narrates the Histories & Lore videos "Robert's Rebellion" on the Season 3 Blu-ray and "The Death of Kings" on the Season 4 Blu-ray. Image gallery Small Council.png|Varys attends a small council meeting in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". Varys3.jpg|Promotional HBO image of Varys in Season 1. Petyr and Varys 1x05.png|Varys and Petyr Baelish in the Iron Throne room. VarysPromoPosterSeason2.jpg|Varys in Season 2 promo poster Varys S2.jpg|Varys in season 2, episode 1 "The North Remembers". WhiteRaven.jpg|Varys and Pycelle with a white raven. Tywin court 2x10.png|Varys at court in "Valar Morghulis" Ros and Varys 2x10.png|Varys recruits Ros into his informant network in "Valar Morghulis". Season_3_Ep_4_Varys_Promo.png|Promotional image of Varys in Season 3. Baelish Varys the climb.jpg|Varys and Littlefinger converse in "The Climb". Tyrion and Sansa wedding 3x08.jpg|Tyrion and Sansa with Tywin, Cersei, Joffrey, Lord Varys, Grand Maester Pycelle, Margaery, Lady Olenna and Loras in "Second Sons". Joff and Cersei Varys Mhysa.png|Cersei, Joffrey and Varys in "Mhysa". Varys in Pentos.jpg|Varys in Illyrio's Mansion in Pentos. Varys_S5.jpg Quotes Quotes by Varys Quotes about Varys In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Varys is the most enigmatic member of the Small Council. While Varys' own account of his past might not be fully trusted, he was apparently born as a slave in the Free City of Lys and found himself in a mummer's troupe in Myr, where he was castrated, and he later spent time in Pentos. He later found his way to Westeros and rose to the position of Master of Whisperers during the reign of King Aerys II Targaryen. After the conclusion of Robert's Rebellion, Varys was pardoned by King Robert Baratheon and continued to serve him as spymaster and intelligence-gatherer. The TV series confirmed that this is indeed his true backstory, actually showing the sorcerer who castrated him. The TV series omitted the line where he stated that he was specifically born in the city of Lys, though the acting troupe he served in moved around extensively, so he didn't grow up there; afterwards he spent a long time in Myr working his way up in the world, then later moved on to Pentos as an information trafficker. This seems to mean that he is ethnically a Lysene, though then again, as he was born a slave, his parents may have been sold there from somewhere else. In the books, Varys facilitates Tyrion's journey to Pentos, but he does not accompany him. Instead, he has his friend Illyrio Mopatis receive Tyrion, and it is Illyrio who convinces Tyrion to go to Meereen and serve Daenerys Targaryen, and accompanies him some of the way there. Then, a number of Illyrio's allies accompany Tyrion until he is kidnapped by Jorah Mormont in Selhorys (Volantis in the TV series). As such, during the particular events that transpire in Volantis in the TV series, Varys is taking the place of a man known as Haldon Halfmaester, a man who studied at the Citadel but did not become a maester and now supports the Targaryens. In the climax of A Dance with Dragons, Varys is revealed to still be in King's Landing. He kills two people with a crossbow in order to implicate Tyrion (who killed Tywin with a crossbow) and fool Cersei into believing Tyrion is still in Westeros, thereby keeping Tyrion, who is in Essos, out of harm's way. According to the TV series official pronunciation guide developed for the cast and crew, "Varys" is pronounced "VAIR-iss", although characters in the show sometimes pronounce it "VAR-iss". See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Varys fr:Varys it:Varys pl:Varys pt-br:Varys ru:Варис uk:Варіс zh:瓦里斯 ja:ヴァリス Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Small council Category:Varys Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Spies Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Eunuchs Category:Bards and mummers Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Characters from Lys Category:Slaves and freedmen Category:Masters of Whisperers Category:House Targaryen Category:Season 6 Characters